


Calming Waves

by geekymoviemom



Series: Waves of Chance [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Natural Disasters, Shy Ben Solo, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekymoviemom/pseuds/geekymoviemom
Summary: After surviving the tsunami that almost took their lives and the aftermath that followed, Ben and Rey finally get to enjoy their first real date.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Waves of Chance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200860
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Calming Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah297](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah297/gifts).



> This is a follow up to my Reylo Fanfiction Anthology Fic Waves of Chance, written for the RFFA To Rapture the Earth and Seas event. It is not necessary to have read that fic before reading this one 😊 
> 
> To Sarah297, thank you so much for all of your encouraging comments on my stories! I hope you enjoy this piece 💖

Ben paced back and forth in his living room, checking his wall clock every few seconds while he waited for Rey and the pizza he’d ordered to arrive. They had planned their date for that evening over a week ago, while they were still on the final leg of their so-called “celebrity tour” after returning home from Scarif. In hindsight, it was probably very naive of Ben to not think that people would be interested in what they’d experienced during the tsunami that devastated the island nation, but he’d had honestly no idea that their group would be so highly sought after until Mom presented them with the first several interview requests.

And then the next several, and the next several after that. All told, Ben, Rey, Poe, Finn, Rose, Kaydel, and Ben’s parents had spoken to no less than ten different television news stations, three talk shows, and at least a dozen more magazine and newspaper reporters over the course of the last four weeks. 

Some good had come out of their numerous appearances, as Ben’s mother had used all of their appearances to raise awareness of the continuing humanitarian crisis in Scarif, so far managing to raise over three million dollars in direct relief for the island nation, a figure that several very wealthy people had recently offered to match.

Nothing like another über-rich person getting their name attached to something they probably couldn't have cared less about, but Ben supposed it didn't matter. As long as the people of Scarif were taken care of, it was inconsequential where the money came from.

The tour had been exhausting though, both physically and emotionally, and Ben had been relieved when they were finally able to return home two days ago. Trying to navigate his brand-new relationship with Rey while being forced to relive one of the scariest times of his life—especially the part where Rey almost died on him—had been a lot more difficult than he’d tried to let on. Mom had thankfully taken the lead during most of their appearances, but Ben had faced more than his fair share of questions, likely due to the new, very obvious scar running down the entire right side of his face.

Thinking of the scar made it itch, and Ben frowned as he carefully scratched at the still-tender skin surrounding it. He supposed it was a good thing Rey wasn't with him for his looks, even if she always frowned at him whenever he attempted to joke about it. Or when Poe or Dad or anyone else tried to too.

Pivoting on his heel, Ben checked the clock again, grunting in frustration when he saw that only thirty-two seconds had passed. Rey wasn't late, there were still over ten minutes before she was due to arrive, but since she had worked her first shift at the coffee shop that day since before their ill-fated trip, Ben was a bit concerned about how she would be feeling. After over a week in the hospital and another week spent convalescing in a Red Cross step-down unit to finish out her antibiotic treatments, the doctors at the Scarif Marine Base had pronounced Rey recovered from the horrific abdominal puncture wound that had nearly killed her, but Ben was still worried. Images of her nearly lifeless form stuck in a pile of waterlogged debris still haunted his dreams almost every night, and the thought of her suffering a setback in her recovery simply because she felt that she needed to prove she was fine wasn't much better.

Like Ben had told her numerous times during those three frightening days spent holed up in their hotel’s ballroom waiting for the flood to recede, Rey was one of the strongest, most stubborn people Ben had ever met. And while he loved those qualities in her—it was her stubbornness that had helped her survive their harrowing ordeal, after all—it did also tend to rankle him from time to time.

Especially when she complained about how Ben tended to “hover” over her, as she called it, saying that he had been just as badly injured as she was, a fact that Ben still disagreed with. The almost twelve-centimetre cut down the right side of his face had been very badly infected by the time they were rescued, but last he checked, one didn't use one’s eye or cheekbone to help digest food or metabolise drugs, two processes that were pretty vital to life. Rey had been forced to lie flat on her back with an eight-centimetre-long hunk of glass sticking out of her abdomen for five whole days, so Ben figured he wasn't being too obnoxious in wanting her to take it easy for a while.

He didn't mind Rey’s concern for him. Only when it seemed to trump her concern for herself.

The sudden _ding-dong_ of his townhouse’s doorbell started Ben so badly that he nearly hit the ceiling, and he glanced up at the clock again as he hurried to open the door.

“G’evening,” said the rather harried pizza-delivery guy as he handed Ben his order of a large pepperoni and mushroom pizza and one set of breadsticks. “That’ll be $17.50.”

“Thanks,” Ben said as he handed the guy twenty-five dollars. He’d offered to order something a bit fancier than pizza for their first official date, but Rey had declined, telling him that the pizza and beer they had decided on when they were both doped on pain meds in the hospital was just fine for her.

Setting the boxes down on the coffee table, Ben had just stood back up when the doorbell rang again. He instantly froze, his heart jumping into his throat as his mind went completely blank. Rey was almost five minutes early, and while he wasn’t surprised in the least, he suddenly felt very, very nervous.

After he had spent the last three years pining for her, resigned to believing that she would never look his way, it was still difficult for Ben to wrap his mind around the fact that Rey had told him she was in love with him. Still hard for him to accept it even though she had repeated those words multiple times after they were rescued, when she was no longer delirious from pain and fever. 

Still hard for him to believe that the devastating tsunami they had lived through hadn’t somehow messed with her brain, making her believe something that just wasn’t true. Ben had heard plenty of stories about people who fell in love under unimaginable conditions, and also plenty of stories of the same people who, once things got back to normal, realised they had made a huge mistake.

Being forced to navigate their brand-new relationship while in the very public eye for the last month hadn’t helped much either. Yet another reason why Rey had insisted that their first official date be a simple movie night at Ben’s home, rather than attempt to go out somewhere and risk being recognised.

Swallowing hard, Ben ran his trembling fingers through his hair and drew in a deep breath through his nose. Then he stepped over to the door, opening it to find Rey standing on his front stoop holding a bag of popcorn kernels in one hand. She smiled as soon as she saw him, her wide, toothy smile that showed off the beautiful dimple in her cheek and instantly made Ben’s knees go weak.

“Ben,” she said softly, almost like a husky whisper, her smile going impossibly wider as her beautiful hazel eyes swept across his face. He had decided early on that Rey saying his name was one of the sexiest sounds he’d ever heard in his life, and each time she said it, it got even better.

“Hey,” Ben rushed out, finally finding his voice again. He gulped again as he held out his hand for her to take as she stepped into his entryway, his mind racing as he attempted to put into words just how incredibly gorgeous she looked. She was wearing her fitted jeans with the rips at the knees and a flowing top in a gorgeous shade of cornflower blue, one that perfectly matched her new Converse low-tops.

But for the life of him, he couldn’t seem to get the fucking words to exit his mind through his mouth.

“Oh, Rey,” he finally breathed as he drew her into a tight hug, squeezing his eyes closed as the heavenly scents of lavender and honeysuckle wafted up from her beautiful hair. “Sweetheart, you’re—you look— _ah_ —you’re just _gorgeous!_ ”

Rey let out a giggle as she lifted her head, a sound that Ben quickly decided he would give almost anything to hear again.

“Thanks,” she said shyly. “You look really nice too.”

“Ah, thanks,” Ben said, rather dismissively. Like he hadn't spent over an hour trying to decide what to wear, or wondering if he should put shoes on even though he was inside his own house. He usually padded around completely barefoot—even in the dead of winter, as he didn't like wearing socks unless he absolutely had to—but then got worried that Rey might find his bare feet unattractive, because seriously, who really found feet attractive?

In the end he’d decided to skip the socks and just put on the Birkenstocks that he sometimes wore around the house, as they went pretty well with the jeans and soft blue button-down he’d chosen, but—

“Is it okay if I take off my shoes?” Rey asked, yanking Ben out of his spiralling stream-of-consciousness. “I don't usually wear shoes when I’m inside.”

“Oh, me neither,” Ben said quickly, breathing out a short sigh of relief. “And yeah, of course. I want—I want you to feel comfortable here.”

Rey beamed again, handing Ben the bag of popcorn seeds before slipping off her shoes, placing them neatly next to the door. She closed her eyes as she stood back up, breathing in the delicious scent of the pizza permeating the air.

“Oh, that smells amazing. I’m starving!” she said as she headed into the living room, plopping herself down onto the couch. “Work was super busy all day, so I didn't get my break until an hour before I was set to leave, and then we were just about out of anything I wanted to eat so I just had a latte, and—” She broke off, tilting her head as she focused in on Ben’s face. “What?”

“Uh, what what?” Ben asked as he sat down next to her. “I didn't—”

“You’re making that face again,” Rey said, smirking slightly.

Ben’s eyebrows knitted together. “That face? What face?”

“The I’m-scared-Rey’s-gonna-keel-over-at-work face,” Rey answered as she playfully shoulder-butted his arm. “Which I didn't, by the way.”

Ben dropped his head, his cheeks flushing hot. “I know you didn't. If you had, neither of us would be here right now.”

“Yes, that’s true.” Rey ducked down, meeting Ben’s eyes as she gently cupped his cheek, her touch sending bursts of heat down his neck to his chest. “I was perfectly fine at work today, Ben. You didn't need to be worrying about me every single time I’m out of your sight.”

“But you just said that you didn't have anything to eat all day!” exclaimed Ben. “And you’re still healing!”

“As are you,” Rey pointed out, her eyes sweeping down the pink scar lining Ben’s face. “Even though you got your stitches out, you’re still supposed to be careful.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Ben said, rather petulantly. “But if that ever happens again, text me, okay? You know I don't mind bringing you something to eat.”

“Okay, and if you just happen to be working? In the middle of a lecture or a meeting?” asked Rey. “What then? You’re just gonna leave all your students or colleagues in the lurch and race to my rescue?”

Ben huffed. Rey was teasing him, he knew that. He also knew she likely wouldn’t agree to his offer to let her use his Apple Pay to buy herself something either. Since both of their phones had been destroyed during the tsunami, Ben had offered to buy Rey a new phone when he purchased his own, an offer she had politely but firmly declined. She had also declined his offer to add her on to his phone plan, telling him that as long as her hours at the coffee shop got back to where they were before, she would be fine.

Which she would, of that Ben had no doubt. But it still worried him, and would even more so once she started her graduate school classes in a few weeks. Ben remembered all-too-well how stressed out he was during law school, and he didn't want Rey to have to go through that.

“Then I’ll figure something else out,” he finally said. _Whatever it takes to keep you from going hungry._

Rey smiled, leaning in to lightly kiss his lips. “You’re so cute when you’re perturbed.”

Ben choked on a laugh. “Well, at least there’s that,” he murmured as he slid his fingers around the back of Rey’s neck, pulling her close for another kiss, one that had his entire body buzzing by the time they broke apart. It was amazing how every single one of their kisses still felt like their very first, complete with all of the proverbial butterflies and warm fuzzies that before, Ben had only believed were figments of people’s imaginations.

“So we're starting with _Iron Man_ , right?” Rey asked as she reached for one of the plates Ben had set on the coffee table, loading it with two slices of pizza and a breadstick. Ben watched as she quickly bit off the tip of her first slice, closing her eyes as a soft moan escaped her throat that sent warmth shooting through Ben’s veins like hot maple syrup.

It was simply unfathomable to Ben that Rey seemed to have no idea just how beautiful she was. Or how she could get him so hot and bothered by just a couple of closed-mouth kisses.

_She has no idea the effect she has…_

“Oh, this is so good!” Rey said once she’d swallowed, her hazel eyes sparkling. “We’ll have to order from this place again sometime!”

“Y-you got it,” Ben stammered. “Anytime you want, okay?”

Rey nodded, smirking as she squeezed Ben’s knee. “Aren’t you gonna eat anything?”

“What? Oh!” Ben said, internally kicking himself for being such an idiot. Rey was in his home, sitting on his couch, waiting to watch some of her very favourite movies with him, and yet he was acting like he was still stuck longing for her from across the campus quad.

“Yeah,” he added as he quickly filled his own plate, reaching for the cooler of chilled beer once he was done. “I got the kind you suggested, the Bold Rock?” Ben had never tried green apple-flavoured beer before, but since that’s what Rey had asked for, that was what he had bought.

“Oh, that’s excellent,” Rey said, taking the bottle Ben offered her. Once he’d opened his own, he held his up, clinking it against Rey’s.

“To finally getting to enjoy our first real date,” he murmured, hoping like hell that it didn't sound as cheesy as he feared.

To his relief, Rey smiled, the soft smile that Ben had noticed she reserved just for him.

“Yes, finally,” she whispered before pecking him on the lips. Then she leaned back against the cushions, shimmying towards them until their legs were flush together. “Now, let's get this movie marathon started.”

“You got it,” Ben said as he turned on his television, pulling _Iron Man_ up on his Disney+ account. He’d subscribed to the streaming service as soon as they got back from Scarif, as while he had seen most of the MCU films in the theatre, the only superhero films he owned on blu-ray were the _Amazing Spider-Man_ films, which weren’t even a part of the MCU.

As it was, though, as the movie went on, Ben found it almost impossible to concentrate on anything besides the beautiful girl curled up next to him. After finishing her pizza, Rey proceeded to tuck her feet up onto the couch and lean her head onto his arm, prompting him to wrap the arm around her shoulders. They remained like that for the rest of the movie, Rey’s lithe body tucked comfortably against his, with the top of her head in perfect kissing distance.

She was so relaxed against him that by the time the credits started to roll, Rey didn't move right away, causing Ben to briefly wonder if she’d fallen asleep. But as soon as the mid-credit scene was over, Rey lifted her head, her cheek adorably flushed and creased where she’d been resting it against him.

“Want me to make the popcorn now?” she asked.

“Are you sure you're up for another one?” Ben replied. “You’re not too tired?”

Rey shot him a playful frown. “No? Why would I be?”

“Well, ‘cause you had to work today,” Ben said with a shrug. “And I don't wanna push you if you're tired.” 

_Because despite what you may want to think, you're still recovering, and it scares me when you don't take it easy._

“I see. And you think sitting here on your couch with you is somehow exerting?” Rey asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Ben felt his cheeks flush again, hoping that the light was dim enough for her not to notice. Sitting cuddled up on the couch may not be strenuous per se, but with how hard Ben’s heart had been thumping the whole time, he may as well have just run a marathon.

“Well… no, not exactly,” he said. “But—”

“Ben, a movie marathon isn't really a marathon if you stop after only one,” Rey pointed out. “And besides, my popcorn goes great with _The Incredible Hulk.”_

“Oh, it does, does it?” Ben said with a rather cheeky grin.

Rey grinned back, just as cheekily. “Yes, it does. In fact, I guarantee it.”

“Well, then there’s no way I can argue with that.” Pushing himself up off the couch, Ben reached for Rey’s hand, helping her to her feet. “And I can’t wait to try it.”

And not that he’d ever doubted her, but Rey was absolutely right. After pouring some cooking oil into Ben’s largest saucepan—which he’d probably only used a couple of times in the five or so years since he purchased his house—Rey sprinkled the bottom with a layer of the popcorn kernels and covered it with the lid, gently shaking it until the kernels began to pop. Once it was done, she melted a bit of butter in the microwave and poured it over the still-steaming kernels, adding just a pinch of salt at the end.

“And here we are,” Rey said proudly as she held out the bowl towards Ben, who quickly popped three kernels into his mouth.

“Oh wow, that’s amazing!” he exclaimed. “So much better than the microwave stuff!”

“Isn’t it?” Rey said, her smile bright enough to light up the entire house. “It’s so good it even makes _The Incredible Hulk_ a halfway decent movie!”

Ben laughed a full-on belly laugh, the kind that had once been so rare that before the tsunami he couldn't remember the last time he’d done so. Now, though, they were so common from him that he was almost appalled.

Had he really been _that_ miserable before? Like Poe had yelled at him right before the waves started to hit?

Had he really had such a constant resting grumpy face that people were sometimes afraid to speak to him, like his father had told him more than once?

Even Ben’s mother had remarked on how much happier he seemed now. That he smiled and laughed more often, and that even his shoulders were straighter and his steps lighter. And while Mom was reluctant to give all the credit to Rey, reminding Ben that no one should ever be completely responsible for another person’s happiness, she was also very happy for him.

Happy that he’d finally allowed most of his masks to fall free, as she’d put it. And that she hoped he would shed the rest of them soon.

“Then I’d consider it miraculous,” he said as he popped another kernel into his mouth. After settling back onto the couch, Ben popped open another couple of beers and draped his arm across Rey’s shoulders, his heart flipping when she curled up right next to him with the popcorn bowl on her lap.

And once again, Rey was spot on. The delicious popcorn did somehow enable _The Incredible Hulk_ to transform into something that resembled a halfway-decent movie.

That and the incredible woman who had made it, of course.

Like she had for _Iron Man_ , Rey stayed still until after the mid-credits scene, finally lifting her head to look at him as her arms slid around his waist.

“So… um… I guess I’ll drive you home now?” Ben murmured as he drew her flush against him, nuzzling her temple and wishing like hell that he was even a quarter as smooth as Poe when it came to talking to women. Because Ben didn't want Rey to leave. More than anything, he wanted her to stay with him. To curl up next to him and sleep with her head tucked under his chin like she had on the flight back from Scarif, and in the back of the massive van they’d driven to all of their media appearances. Falling asleep with Rey in his arms was glorious, and Ben was already addicted to it.

But it was already almost 11pm, and while Rey didn't have to be back at the coffee shop until noon the next day, he assumed she had to be exhausted. And there was no way he was comfortable with her walking to the bus stop alone in the dark.

“Or… I could stay for a bit more,” Rey said, her hazel eyes gleaming in the soft moonlight streaming into the living room. She took Ben’s face in her hands, trailing her thumbs across his cheekbones. “I don't want to go home yet, Ben.”

Heat instantly flooded Ben’s body, even more powerful than the tsunami that had nearly killed him. “Uhh, okay,” he whispered before he could stop himself. “Then… what—?”

He was cut off by Rey’s lips claiming his, her small hands gliding down his neck to his shoulders as she moved to straddle his lap, his arms automatically winding around her slender waist as she broke their kiss and pressed her forehead to his.

“I don't want to go home yet,” she repeated. “I—I’d like to stay here with you tonight, if—if that’s okay.”

Ben’s eyes went wide at how tentative Rey sounded, like she still had no idea just how much Ben loved her.

“Why wouldn’t it be okay?” he asked. “Rey, I love you! Of course I want you to stay with me! I just… don't want to seem like I’m pushing you into anything, and—”

He was cut off by Rey’s mouth pressing against his, a bit less gentle and tentative than before. Ben gasped as Rey’s tongue swept across his bottom lip, pleasure rising up inside his gut like molten lava.

“I don't mean I just want to go to sleep, Ben,” she whispered once they broke for air. Her beautiful, kiss-swollen lips curled into a soft smile as she kissed her way over to his ear, whispering, “Don't you think we’ve waited long enough?”

_Oh, holy shit!_ Ben internally screamed, his mind finally catching on to what his body had obviously already deciphered. He was so hard it was almost painful, straining against his jeans, and getting even more so with every single touch of Rey’s hands and lips.

And Rey, she wasn’t embarrassed or grossed out by his obvious desire for her, because she wanted him just as much. It was like he could _sense_ it.

“Rey?” he finally choked past his dry throat. “Are you—are you _sure?_ I mean—?”

“You don't really think we need to abide by that ridiculous three-date rule, do you?” Rey softly asked. “‘Cause I sure don't.”

“No!” Ben blurted out, because he didn't. Not in the slightest. Three solid years spent pining for each other was plenty of waiting. 

He’d just been too afraid of seeming pushy, especially since neither of them had ever slept with anyone before. The last thing he wanted was for Rey to feel pressured to go beyond the kisses and caresses they’d already shared before she was ready.

“No, I don't think we need to wait,” he said again. “I just—I just—”

“You were just being a gentleman, right?” Rey asked.

Ben gulped, nodding once. “Yes. I just—”

“Well, then allow me to be very, very clear,” Rey murmured, brushing a stray hair from Ben’s forehead, her feather-light touch sending shivers of heat down Ben’s spine. “Ben, I’d like you to take me to bed now.”

Ben literally felt his heart skip at least three beats as his arms instinctively tightened around Rey, his hands splaying across her back to press her as close to him as possible.

“All right, sweetheart,” he whispered before brushing a soft kiss across her lips, hesitating for three more heartbeats to make sure she wasn't going to change her mind.

And when those three heartbeats had passed and no indication came, Ben carefully hoisted them both off the couch, carrying Rey, his precious Rey, down the short hallway to his bedroom. Once there, he untucked the covers and laid her out on his bed, his eyes sweeping across her as she reached for him.

“Ben,” she said as he crawled up next to her, his heart threatening to burst from his chest. “Ben, I love you.”

Tears pricked Ben’s eyes, threatening to spill over as he gazed down at her, beautifully bathed in the moonlight filtering in through the open blinds on his bedroom windows. “I love you too, sweetheart. I love you so much, and—”

He was cut off by Rey’s fingers brushing across his lips, her arms winding around his neck to tug him down.

“I know you do,” she whispered into his ear. “Now show me.”

~~~~~~~~

As soon as the words left Rey’s mouth, Ben let out a low growl, one large hand reaching to cup her cheek so he could capture her lips while he settled his tall, broad body over her, supporting himself on his forearms as he slipped his tongue past her lips, the glowing ember in her chest quickly spreading to her abdomen and down her arms and legs, threatening to consume her.

“Ben,” she rasped as Ben tore his lips away from her mouth to trail kisses down her jaw to her neck. He came to a pause on her pulse point as she tugged his shirt free from his waistband, slipping her fingers underneath to glide up the smooth skin of his back.

“Rey,” Ben sighed against her skin, shuddering as she gently scraped her fingernails across his shoulder blades. “My beautiful Rey.”

“Yes,” she murmured as she brought her hands to his front, her fingers fumbling with the first of his shirt buttons. “And this needs to come off.”

It took an almost unbearable amount of time to work Ben’s shirt buttons through their stubborn buttonholes, but once he’d finally freed the final button and tossed the shirt onto the floor, Rey felt her jaw drop. She had seen Ben’s broad shoulders and strong arms plenty of times over in Scarif and had been barely able to tear her eyes away, and had felt those same strong arms around her as he had carried her to safety after the tsunami nearly killed her.

And even in the weeks since then, when Rey had felt like nothing more than some oddity on display for people to gawk at and pester nearly to death with their annoying questions, Ben’s arms had been like a safe haven to her, soothing her in between interviews and holding her close as they travelled. Those interviews had been hard for Rey, especially since most of the reporters and hosts asked the same ridiculous questions over and over, like they were all reading from the same script.

_“How frightening was it?”_

_Oh, let me see. I was trapped in a huge pile of rubble with a giant hunk of glass stuck in my gut, so what do you think?_

_“Can you describe for our viewers what the tsunami sounded like?”_

_Hmm. How ‘bout your worst nightmare times about a million? Oh, and add a few fighter jet engines in there too, just ‘cause._

_“Was there ever a time when you truly believed you wouldn’t be rescued?”_

That had been the question that had tripped Rey up the most, because it was then one question that she had simply refused to allow herself to ask. Even during her periods of semi-coherence, which grew more fewer and far between as the hours and days stretched on with no end in sight, Rey had tried hard to convince herself that it didn't really matter if she and Ben got rescued or not. Fate had finally forced them to quit dancing around each other and admit their feelings, and as bluntly as possible, thanks to their excessively high fevers, so anything beyond that would’ve just been icing on the proverbial cake.

Except, as those hours had dragged on at a snail’s pace, Rey came to realise that no, that actually wasn’t okay with her. That now that she and Ben had finally confessed to both being complete and total blockheads, she more than anything wanted to have a life with him. One that wasn't muddled by severe pain and fever, and lasted longer than a few hours.

But it wasn't like she could say that in front of who-knew-how-many people, so she simply had settled for the generic, “Yes, of course there was”, and left it at that. And then dove right back into the sanctity of Ben’s arms as soon as she possibly could.

“Oh,” she breathed as she glided her palms up those very arms now, delighting in the shivers she elicited from Ben as she moved across his collarbones and down his chest to his abdomen. “Ben, you're—you’re—”

_You’re beautiful,_ she thought as their eyes locked, Ben reading her words as easily as if she’d spoken them aloud.

“Everything I am is yours, sweetheart,” he whispered as he reached for the hem of her top, quirking an eyebrow in a silent question. At Rey’s nod, he drew it up her body and over her head, his breath audibly hitching as he trailed his fingertips down her neck and chest, pausing in the valley between her breasts and toying with the lacy edge of her bra.

“Oh, Rey,” Ben rasped, his tongue poking out to wet his lips once he’d peeled the bra away, dropping it over the edge of the bed. “You’re—you’re just _exquisite!”_

Rey’s chest was heaving as Ben’s lust-blown eyes swept across her naked upper body, fighting the strong, sudden urge to cover herself. She was really nothing special to look at. Years of poor nutrition at the hands of her foster parents had stunted both her growth and her development, leaving her with little of anything that she might have called curves.

And then, there was her scar. Her ugly, jagged, bright pink scar that had been left behind after the surgeons were finally able to remove the hunk of glass from her body. 

Since her skin edges had been so badly destroyed by the infection, the surgeons had been forced to use a kind of mesh to bring them back together, and Rey had burst into tears the first time they’d taken the bandages off, lamenting to Rose that it was so hideous she could never allow Ben to see it. Rose, of course, had managed to talk her down, reminding her over and over that Ben loved her and wasn't at all shallow—and that his own scar was far more visible—but Rey couldn't help but still be self-conscious of it.

“No, sweetheart, don't think like that,” Ben murmured, as if he’d completely read her mind yet again. He settled over her, gently tracing a fingertip around her scar before bringing his hand up to cover her breast. “You are perfect.”

Before she could answer, he kissed her again, a bit more fervently this time as Rey brought her knees up to bracket his hips, letting out a soft moan as his still-clothed erection made contact with her throbbing centre. Ben echoed her moan as she shifted slightly, sliding her fingers down his back to slip underneath the waistband of his jeans.

“Please,” she gasped as Ben broke away from her mouth to trail his lips down to her breast, circling her nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. Her fingers buried themselves into his thick hair, her body almost floating as he kissed across her chest to her other breast, closing his lips around it as his other hand trailed down her abdomen to her pelvis, lightly tracing along her hip bone.

_“Fuck,_ you're so gorgeous,” Ben breathed as he kissed her again, pulling back to look at her as his fingers paused. Rey squirmed, the pulsing ache between her thighs ramping up to an almost unbearable level.

“Ben,” Rey said, almost a whine as her entire being sparked with electricity. “Ben, please, touch me!”

For how much Rey absolutely loved Ben’s arms, she loved his hands even more. Unlike her own, they were always warm, with long, slender fingers, and so large that they spanned almost her entire back when he held her close.

_“I need to take your hand,”_ she’d said from where she’d been ensnared in the huge pile of rubble after the tsunami. _“Ben’s hand.”_

_“That’s right, sweetheart,”_ Ben had replied as he’d shimmied closer to the edge of the hole, gasping in relief when their fingertips finally touched. _“I've got you.”_

_I've got you._

_I love you._

And now, as Ben tenderly tugged her jeans and underwear free from her body and laid down next to her, raining soft kisses all across her face and neck, Rey felt those glorious fingers slip between her thighs and touch her, pulling such a sharp cry of pleasure from her lips that she felt like she was back inside one of her fever dreams, watching herself as she surrendered to it.

Rey wasn't sure how many minutes had passed by the time she felt capable of movement again. As she opened her eyes to find Ben stroking her cheek and smiling the same soft, wonderous smile he’d given her when he woke up in the hospital, she let out a shiver as an aftershock rippled through her that was almost as strong as her climax.

“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” Ben whispered, gently kissing her cheek. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“More,” Rey blurted out, almost without thinking as she grabbed onto Ben’s shoulders, guiding him on top of her. She palmed his perfect round ass, moaning as he instinctively thrusted against her. “Ben, I want _more.”_

“Yes,” Ben said as he began fumbling with his belt buckle, letting out a soft curse when the leather stubbornly refused to slide through its slot. He finally worked it loose, kicking his jeans and underwear off of his long, lean legs, his blown-black eyes belying his underlying insecurity as they locked with hers.

“Oohh,” Rey whispered, her eyes wide as she took him in, so long and hard and ready for her. Tentatively, she reached for his cock, curling her fingers around it as a loud, guttural groan escaped from Ben’s throat.

“Too much!” he gasped as he released a sharp puff of air, his chest heaving in a self-conscious chuckle. “I don't—I don't want it to be over too soon.”

Nodding, Rey released him, and was just about to tell him that she’d picked up some condoms from the campus health department when Ben reached into his bedside table, pulling out a brand-new box.

“I-I just got these the other day,” he stammered, his fingers trembling as he tore into the box. “You know, for when we decided that we were—”

“That’s good, Ben,” Rey murmured as she took the box from his hands, tearing one of the foil packets free. Ben bit down hard on his bottom lip as she rolled the condom down over his cock, laying back against the pillows once she was done.

“I’m ready,” she said as she hitched her knees up over Ben’s hips, gripping his broad shoulders. “Now, Ben, _please.”_

Ben’s full lips curled into a tentative smile as he propped himself up on his arms, his eyes boring into hers as he lined himself up. He was nervous, afraid of hurting her, but Rey wasn’t afraid at all.

After surviving a tsunami, and over five days of burning fever and almost unimaginable pain followed by a slightly less painful recovery, Rey was not at all afraid to finally make love with the man that she loved.

“Look at me, sweetheart,” Ben said as he slowly pushed inside her, even as she could sense that his body was screaming at him to go faster. “I love you, Rey. I love you so much. It’s always only been you. Only you.”

“Only you,” Rey echoed, her heart skipping as Ben met her body’s natural barrier and froze, his entire upper body shaking.

“It’s okay, Ben,” she murmured. “I’m okay.”

Nodding, Ben sucked in a deep breath, dipping his head to capture her lips as he pushed through. Rey felt a brief pinch, only for a second or two before it ebbed into a sensation of warm fullness, one that quickly permeated through every single cell in her body.

As soon as he was fully inside her, Ben stilled, his eyes squeezed closed as he waited for Rey to adjust to him. She was so full, but there was no discomfort at all. Only the pure, unadulterated adoration she could feel radiating from Ben, as though their very souls had become intertwined along with their bodies.

“I’m okay, Ben,” Rey whispered once she found her voice, combing her fingers through Ben’s hair. “You can move now.”

Ben gave a nod, sucking in a sharp breath as he slowly drew his hips back, and moaning as he pressed back in.

“Fuck, Rey, you feel so incredible,” he said, moaning again as she clenched around him. “I’m not—I’m not gonna last. I’m sorry, I’m not—”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Rey whispered, peppering kisses all along his neck and shoulders as his thrusts grew more and more erratic. She wasn’t going to last much longer either, the coil in her belly already winding tight.

It didn't matter anyway. If Rey had her way, they would have plenty of opportunities to work on their stamina. All that mattered now was that after surviving a literal act of God and life-threatening injuries, they were finally together, in every way possible.

“Oh, fuck!” Ben cried as he came, his entire body going taught above her and his face etched with such unmistakable pleasure that Rey couldn't help but follow him over the edge. A few seconds later he collapsed half on top of her, holding her so closely that Rey felt as though they were literally one being.

“I love you so much, Rey,” Ben sobbed into her shoulder, so raw and exposed that Rey couldn't help but let out a gasp. “Oh God, sweetheart, I love you so much!”

“I know,” Rey whispered as she brushed the sweat-dampened hair from his forehead, pressing a soft kiss over his scar. “I can feel it.”

After they had both caught their breath, Ben carefully pulled out and took care of the condom, his beautiful brown eyes glassy as he shyly invited her to take a bath with him.

“I read that it’s supposed to help keep you from getting sore,” he said, his cheeks flaming red even in the dim light of his bedroom. “So I thought that—”

“That sounds perfect,” Rey gently interrupted. “Really.”

Which it was. And as she slowly lowered herself into the fragrant steaming water and leaned back against Ben’s broad chest, his arms curled around her waist and his hand splayed protectively across the scar on her abdomen, Rey knew without a doubt that she would have gladly gone through their completely hellish experience again if it meant she would end up here, in Ben Solo’s arms.

And once they were done, after she had crawled back into Ben’s bed wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his underwear, Rey curled up in his arms with her head tucked under his chin and her palm covering his heart, its steady, constant beat filling her with calming waves of peace.

“Sleep well, sweetheart,” Ben murmured as he pressed his lips to her temple, his arms anchoring her to him. “I love you.”

Rey smiled against Ben’s bare chest, burrowing even closer. 

“Goodnight, Ben. I love you too.”

Rey had run away from her awful foster home with Unkar Plutt’s cruel words bouncing around in her mind like a ping-pong ball, afraid ever since then that somehow, despite all of her goals and dreams, those words would still come to pass.

That she would always be alone. Just a nobody from nowhere, who would never accomplish anything.

Now though, she knew without a doubt that they had been nothing more than empty words. That there was no longer a burden of proof, as Ben would say.

Rey was no longer a nobody from nowhere, and she certainly was no longer alone. She was now a top-notch student set to begin graduate classes in the fall, a survivor of one of the worst natural disasters the planet had seen in decades, and completely, _ridiculously_ in love with the man of her dreams.

The belonging she had so desperately sought, that had always seemed just out of reach, was finally hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy piece! Please don’t forget to hit the kudos button and leave me a comment! 😊


End file.
